


Raffles at Downton

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Downton Abbey, Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Raffles and Bunny are invited to Downton Abbey for the weekend.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Raffles at Downton

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, Raffles and Bunny exist in the same time period as Downton Abbey. Also thanks to Ludojudo for the plot bunnies.

Sitting opposite one another in the first-class compartment of the north-bound train, Raffles tapped Bunny’s knee to wake him from his sleep.

“Bunny, Bunny, wake up, sleepy head.”

Bunny’s eyes sprung open and he yawned before rubbing his eyes. “What’s the matter, A.J?”

“If I can draw your attention to the window.”

“What is it?”

“Bunny, we are passing by the most wonderful views of God’s own country and you take it as the opportunity to close your eyes.”

Chuckling, Bunny shoved Raffles across the seats. “I’m dreadfully sorry for such a crime and you’re one to talk, you’re always snoozing on trains.”

“Only when it’s of no importance.”

“Of course! Well, I’m awake now, perhaps you can enlighten me finally, as you promised you would, about who exactly this family is.”

“Family? Bunny, you make it sound as though they’re mere mortals when it is Lord and Lady Grantham of Downton Abbey. If anyone in the county has high connections, it is they.”

“And one of their high connections is you?”

“I suppose through acquaintances you could infer that, Bunny.”

Bunny smirked. “And what be these connections if one such as me can be bold enough to ask such a question to a man such as you?”

Producing a loud chuckle, Raffles tapped Bunny’s knee again. “I won’t bore you with details of the mutual friend but apparently the Lord himself is a keen cricketer.”

“He plays?”

“Oh no, not well I hear, can’t even beat the local villagers’ team most years so they say. But I do hear he’s an enthusiast and a fan of yours truly. Reads about me in the papers and that sort of thing.”

“Is he indeed, and does he? Then why am I going to see him?”

“He said I could bring a guest.”

“He might have meant a lady, A.J.”

“My dear fellow! Fret not, they’ll be happier I’m without a lady so they can fling one of the daughters at me. Not the eldest, I’m not wealthy enough to interest the family in that regard but the younger two, you mark my words.”

“Have you met any of the daughters?”

“Not yet but reputation precedes the eldest. Lady Mary Crawley, bit of a handful I’ve heard. Rumours persist about her in London.”

“Rumours?”

“Relating to that dead Turk.”

“Oh I remember reading about that, poor fellow.”

“Rumours of the most unsavoury kind, my dear Bunny, but I don’t judge the girl on that.”

“You don’t?”

“No because no matter her possibly un-pure character, she may have beautifully pure diamonds.”

“A.J, you mustn’t get ideas.”

“No, no, quite right, Bunny. No stealing from Lord and Lady Grantham.”

They laughed together as Raffles placed his feet on the seat opposite and they delighted in each other’s conversation for the remainder of the journey.

…

As the car they sat in— driven by Downton’s chauffeur Tom Branson—arrived at the estate, Bunny sat forward in his seat, captivated by the sheer magnitude of the house.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed as the car drew to a halt.

“Isn’t she marvellous?” Raffles commented, admiring the view. “I’ve seen photographs but never the majestic building up close. How splendidly she sits there idling her days away in this fine green land.”

Branson frowned as he opened the car door, not keen to be reminded of the unfair system that granted such inequality between the classes. Raffles and Bunny climbed out of the car and stepped onto the gravelly path, where their shoes made a crunching noise as they walked.

“Thank you, my good man,” Raffles said as Branson pulled out their luggage.

Bunny smiled as two footmen arrived promptly to collect their belongings. Handing his luggage to one of the footmen personally, he smiled. “Thank you.”

No sooner had the footmen taken their luggage inside had Lord Grantham appeared by the front door to greet them.

“My dear fellow!” he said cheerily, shaking hands vigorously with Raffles. “A real-life cricketer in our midst at last!”

As Raffles and Bunny made their introductions with the household who gathered inside the main hall, Thomas and William carried their belongings. Thomas smirked as he passed O’Brien at the servants’ door who was having a curious peek.

“So, what they like?” she whispered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Lord Grantham’s asked me to be Mr. Raffles’ valet for the weekend.”

“Has he now? Put you up there with Bates, has he? You be careful eh Thomas? You can’t trust their lot, even cricketers.”

“Come on, Thomas,” William called. “I’ve got to take care of Mr. Manders. Hadn’t we better be getting on?”

Thomas stood inches away from the young footman, glaring at him. “Did you just give me an order? In future remember who you’re talking to, alright?”

William bowed his head and hurried away first and as the men made their way upstairs, the servant girls watched from the door, joining O’Brien, hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous amateur sportsman. True enough, a few moments later, Raffles and Bunny walked past, talking to each other.

“Aren’t they both handsome?” Anna said. “Which one do you suppose is the cricketer?”

“It’s the dark one,” Daisy said. “You never seen his photo?”

“No.”

“A real sports-star in the house,” Daisy said, “Can’t believe it.”

…

When Raffles finally arrived in his room, Thomas was already hanging up his clothes in the wardrobe.

“Don’t worry too much about all that unpacking stuff. Sorry, didn’t catch your name?”

“Barrow, sir.”

“Thanks, Barrow. I say, what room did they put old Bunny in? They usually shove him in the biggest hole of the place.”

Thomas smiled. “Next room over, sir. Not quite a hole. The famous Mr. Pamuk slept there. Sorry I shouldn’t have mentioned that.” 

Raffles felt that although Barrow had said he shouldn’t have mentioned it, he seemed to very much want to mention it. The man appeared to crave gossip.

“You mean the old place the Turkish man croaked it? I shall have fun letting Bunny know that. Shock for the family I imagine.”

“Yes, sir. Mr. Raffles, if it isn’t wrong of me, can I ask you something?”

Raffles spun around until they were face to face, eye to eye, looking at one another. Thomas felt his heartbeat quicken as the handsome Raffles let out his biggest grin. 

“Go ahead, what’s your query? Oh, have you got a light, my good fellow?”

Thomas smiled and lit the cigarette dangling from Raffles’ lips.

After Raffles took a puff and then exhaled the smoke slowly, he motioned for him to speak. “Well, what was your question? About cricket?”

“Not really.” He stopped himself. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Do you play?”

“Only in the yearly match.”

“Join me in a cigarette, Barrow?”

Thomas smiled and lit his cigarette, watching as Raffles made his way to the window and glanced outside onto the early evening sky where purple and orange tinged the edges of what looked like nature’s canvas. 

“Who needs anything else when you have a sky such as this?”

Thomas smiled. “Some money would be nice though.”

“Know exactly what you mean.”

Raffles caught Thomas’ eyes and looked at him with curiosity. He was a fine-looking man, Raffles concluded, with dashing features and sad, deep blue eyes. They were looking at each other for several moments, observing and noticing things about the other when suddenly Thomas— caught in the moment and without thinking— began to lean his face in toward the cricketer he was attracted to. It was only when their lips touched that Raffles broke apart.

“I’m afraid not, my dear man.”

Thomas backed away, bowing his head with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I was mistaken. Please forgive me.”

“I already have my friend Bunny and he is all I need.”

“You’ll report me?”

“I’ll do nothing of the sort, Barrow. Whilst I think it was foolish of you to try your luck in such a situation, don’t mistake me for some tell-tale-tit. We all have our secrets; I can assure you. Now, let’s forget this, yes?”

But Thomas found it hard to look back at him. How could he make this mistake again? Every time he read into the signals, he read them wrong. But he did know that Raffles and his friend Bunny were close and, in that instant, he was jealous of Bunny Manders. For a moment, it crossed his mind whether he could do something that would make Bunny also appear foolish to even the score, but in those following long minutes, he swallowed his pride and helped Raffles into his dinner suit, brushing it down neatly in silence.

“No need to be quiet, Barrow, it’s entirely forgotten.”

….

“Died in my bed!” Bunny said, getting up to look into the mirror in his own room as Raffles stood behind him, ready to walk with him downstairs. “You’re telling me that the Turkish gentleman, he whose death is seeped in mystery, relating to rumours of Lady Mary’s conduct, died here?”

“That is indeed what I am saying,” Raffles said with a grin. “Ready to mingle?” He held out his arm.

“It’s a darned cheek if you ask me.”

“Nonsense. He was an honoured guest as you are.”

“I’m your plus one.”

“And no less valid, by me especially. I hear the cook here, Mrs. Patmore, is very treasured so perhaps we’ll be in for a treat later.”

“Hmm.”

…

In the servants’ hall, Daisy and Mrs. Patmore placed the last plates onto the table and hovered in the entrance as Carson read over the paper at the dinner table.

“I’d throw them in the Tower of London, I would,” Carson said, attempting to fold the paper, but he was annoyed that it was a crumpled mess.

“That’s a bit harsh for some jewel thieves, I must say, Mr. Carson,” Mrs. Hughes said.

“I applaud them,” Branson suddenly said, jabbing the air with his knife. “After all, nothing the thieves stole really belongs to those people in the first place.”

“Still, it’s not nice to have someone invade your privacy like that,” Anna said, ever the voice of reason. She caught Bates smiling at her.

“What if the jewel thieves are here right now, lurking outside Downton?” Daisy gasped. “What if they’re here, ready to steal everything we own!?”

Mrs. Patmore sighed. “Which in your case is nothing, young lady. Come on, get moving!”

Daisy bowed. “Yes, Mrs. Patmore.”

“I doubt they’d even miss those trinkets,” Branson said, refusing to let the conversation drop. “You could probably feed an entire country on a few of their treasures.”

“He does have a point,” Mrs. Hughes said. “I don’t condone theft, mind, but it does make you wonder how they’re allowed to have such extravagance when poor bairns are starving in the streets.”

Carson’s eyebrows nearly flew off the top of his head. “I’m disappointed in you, Mrs. Hughes. I didn’t have you down as a revolutionary and a traitor to King and country.”

“There’s no need to lop my head off just yet, Mr. Carson.”

“Still, it takes a lot of guts to pull off something of the magnitude of those robberies in London,” Thomas said.

“Perhaps it was you,” Bates said with a smile.

“When would I have the time?”

“I think it’s horrible,” William added. “Sneaking in other people’s rooms, spying and rooting through stuff that don’t belong to them.”

“You mean like us servants?” Thomas replied.

“And what makes you think they broke in?” O’ Brien asked. “They could just easily have been already in.”

Gwen leaned forward. “What d’ya mean?” 

“Always our lot accused, but one of their lot has every opportunity to be a thief and leave unquestioned. Scotland Yard reckons he’s a gentleman thief. A servant! As heck as like!”

“That’s enough of that talk, O’ Brien,” Mrs Hughes said. “You’ll have us all terrified in our beds. This isn’t the time to discuss it.”

“Besides,” Anna said, smiling at Bates. “Mr. Raffles, Mr, Manders and that other visiting couple seem far too nice for any of that!”

…

Waiting for dinner, Raffles stood talking to Lady Mary by the grand mantle, his arm rested on the top as they spoke. He sipped his drink as they glanced at Bunny and Lady Edith who were seated on two chairs in the corner of the room, Bunny yawning discreetly whilst Edith chatted away.

“I see your friend has been cornered by my sister, poor thing,” Mary said, smirking. “No one likes to be left with Lady Edith, she reeks of desperation.”

“Bunny can handle himself.”

“He looks a meek sort of fellow, maybe he’s rather suited to dotty old Edith after all, two hapless ones together.”

Raffles’ smile fell into a frown and he drank the wine hastily. “Excuse me, Lady Mary, I have something to discuss with your father.”

Mary looked around, hoping no one had noticed she had been left alone but indeed two people had, one— Thomas, who stood by the door watching intently, and two— Matthew who had been watching keenly and who now walked over to see her. He smiled awkwardly. 

“Nice chap,” Matthew said, looking at Raffles.

“Isn’t he?” Mary said. “Though I don’t think we are destined to be.”

Matthew didn’t want to let on he was glad at that revelation. “Oh, why is that? Not the standard of wealth and promise for cousin Robert?”

She looked sadly at him and feigned innocence. “Oh, I don’t know what I mean. It’s only how things change so suddenly based on the consequences of a moment.”

“Whatever do you mean, Mary?”

“But yes, Raffles is quite exciting.”

“You should be careful. He’s a nice chap by all accounts but there are rumours.”

“How you worry, Matthew. All the best people have rumours about them. It’s how you know you’re interesting and not a wet mop like Edith.”

“Now that’s cruel, Mary.”

“Then why are you smirking?”

“Honestly, Mary, anyone would think you’re terribly unkind.”

“Well, they’d be right. I wouldn’t want people to get the wrong idea.” She grinned. “I hope I’m seated next to Raffles at dinner. It’d be nice to have interesting conversation for once.”

As he took a sip of his drink, she frowned, looking at the mantlepiece and sighing.

…

Later that evening in the upstairs dining hall, a similar conversation about the elusive jewel thieves was also being shared. Similarly, to Carson earlier, Lord Grantham placed down a paper as he finished reading to the group about the criminal exploits. Bunny took a careful glance at Raffles across the table but as usual Raffles was as cool as steel. 

The Dowager Countess took a slow sip from her glass. “Well, I might have known it’d be all happening in London with all the riff-raff around.”

“Apparently these thieves are upper-class gentlemen,” Isobel said, glancing at her and smirking with delight.

“Mother, stop stirring,” Matthew said, looking at Raffles. “I do apologise. My mother does like to ruffle a few feathers at dinnertime.”

“And luncheon and breakfast…” The Dowager added.

“It is rather exciting,” Sybil said, giggling.

“Exciting!” Lord Grantham frowned. “You think it’s fair game to rob someone of their well-earned possessions?”

“No, I don’t mean it like that, Papa, and some possessions aren’t earned.”

“Have you been listening to that Branson again?”

“I agree with Sybil,” Mary butted in. “About the excitement I mean.”

“Mary!” Lady Grantham turned to Bunny and looked down coyly. “You must think us ever so rude, Mr. Manders?”

“Not at all.”

“God knows we could do with some excitement around here.” Mary smiled at Raffles and ignored the disapproving look from Matthew. “Do you have any idea who these men could be, Mr. Raffles?”

“Not exactly, though I have to agree with Lady Sybil, I’m afraid.”

Lord Grantham threw down his serviette. “You find it exhilarating too?”

Raffles fingered the rim of his glass. “There is something rather audacious of said thief in doing what he does.”

“You sound like you know a little about it,” Edith said.

Bunny, who was seated next to Edith, grinned. “No more than most people.”

“But you were there at several houses that have been burgled?” Mary said, playing with her food.

“Mary, honestly, what a thing to say!” Lady Grantham gasped.

“Indeed, Bunny and I were at several of the houses in question.”

“And you consort with thieves on a regular basis, do you?” The Dowager questioned.

“Oh Granny, don’t be silly,” Sybil said. “Many of our circle dine at the same houses, nothing unusual in that.”

“Thank you, Lady Sybil,” Raffles said. “We were guests of Lady Rosamund Painswick only a month ago.”

“Oh yes, Aunt Rosamund has guests from all over London,” Mary said. “She probably had the thieves for dinner.”

“Bit grisly,” Raffles replied.

“Rosamund has never been burgled,” Lady Grantham said to the guests. “Mary how you go on with your stories.”

“Yes, and he could be in the house now,” she said with a devilish grin.

“I doubt that,” Bunny suddenly let out, stealing a careful glance at Raffles. “He’ll be in London…I mean, I imagine he would be.”

“And if he is here,” Mary said. “Might he have brought his accomplice too?” She glanced at Bunny.

“Mary you’re wicked,” said Sybil.

…

“Your face when Lady Mary said he had an accomplice. If only you could have seen yourself!” Raffles laughed and fell onto Bunny’s bed.

“They were asking so many questions. I think she knows.”

“She knows nothing she just craves drama. She loves the idea of flirting with a jewel thief.”

“Do you not like flirting with a lady?”

“A lady maybe but this lady not quite so.”

“Why not? She’s beautiful.”

“Beautiful on the outside maybe. Oh, it was just something she said about you.”

“About me?”

“Nothing to worry about my Rabbit but I do feel if she wants excitement then Lady Mary shall have what she wishes.”

Bunny fell back upon the bed next to Raffles.

“I wonder which side he died on,” Raffles said suddenly, feeling around the bed covers.

“Who?”

“The Turkish gentleman Pamuk.”

Bunny hit him with a pillow. “You brute! You know that gives me the willies.”

Raffles climbed to his feet and made his way to the door. “Sleep well, Bunny, do let me know if you see the ghostly apparition of the late Turkish gentleman. I hear he was quite handsome so it shouldn’t be too much of a fright. And if rumours of his demise are correct, he may have died in quite an enviable way. Goodnight Bunny.”

He’d just made it out of the door when the pillow made contact with the wood. As he was leaving the room laughing to himself, he collided with Thomas Barrow in the hall. 

“Beg your pardon, sir,” Thomas said, noticing Raffles had come from Bunny’s room late at night.

“Sorry.” 

As Thomas wondered what Raffles had been up to, so too did Raffles wonder why Barrow was roaming the corridor at night. In fact, Barrow seemed to be everywhere.

…

The next day brought glorious sunshine to Downton Abbey and as the morning turned to afternoon, several of the guests gathered for a garden picnic in the grounds. Bunny sat at one of the white tables opposite Matthew who was looking at him, noticing his crimson cheeks.

“You quite alright, Mr. Manders?”

Bunny smiled shyly. “I’m fine, thank you, and please, call me Bunny.”

“I know what you mean. Us fair-haired, fair-skinned chaps do feel the sun, don’t we?” Matthew fanned Bunny with his own hat. “Where’s your Mr. Raffles run off to? Playing a match we don’t know about?”

“No, he forgot his hat. Gone to fetch it.”

“We can’t have him in a state of undress, can we? The ladies wouldn’t mind though I’m sure.”

Sybil giggled. “I do think cricket whites are ever so handsome, don’t you, Edith?”

Mary snorted. “Of course she does! The way she looked at Mr. Raffles yesterday— no discretion at all.”

Edith turned away. “He wasn’t even wearing cricket whites yesterday, Mary.”

“No but that didn’t stop you looking.”

Turning her nose up at her bullying elder sister, Edith looked at the direction of the house. “Andrew, Gloria and the others are taking their time too. Where’s mama and granny?”

“They’ll be along in a moment,” Sybil replied, smiling as William placed down a teapot, cups and sandwiches on a tray. “Thank you, William.”

…

Casually walking down the corridor of the upper-hallway, Thomas watched as Raffles made his way to the staircase. It was there that Daisy emerged through the servants’ door like a mole seeing daylight for the first time. Her face flushed with embarrassment as soon as she saw him. She curtsied before him.

“Sorry, sir.”

“That’s quite alright,” Raffles replied. “You’re the kitchen girl, aren’t you? Daisy isn’t it?”

Daisy attempted to remain calm in the idea that someone famous knew her name. “Yes. And you’re the famous cricketer! I’m so honoured like.”

“A place like this, you must meet all manner of famous persons.”

“Not quite so interesting.”

“I see. Well, I don’t suppose you could do me a favour, Daisy?”

“Anything, sir.”

He handed her a small parcel. “You wouldn’t be an angel and make sure this is posted, would you? It’s important documents to get back to London and I forgot to put in the post box earlier. I know it’s not normally your job.”

“Give it ‘ere. No problem, I’ll do that.”

Suddenly, Thomas appeared behind Raffles, his looming presence rather intimidating. “Haven’t you got anything to be getting on with, Daisy?”

She nodded and left as quickly as she could.

And as she scurried away like a mouse below stairs to join her own people in the depths of the dimly-lit servants’ hall, Raffles in contrast sauntered into the opulent gardens in the warm radiant sunshine, joining the others on the freshly-cut vibrant-green lawn. There he placed on his hat and joined the others who were convening for the picnic. Raffles stood before them, handsome in his fine light suit and pink tie and squinting in the sunlight.

“Here comes the guest of honour,” Matthew said with a wry glance at Mary.

“Mr. Raffles,” Mary said and then he bent down and kissed her lacy-white gloved hand.

“Pleasure is mine,” he said and then turned away to look at Matthew and Bunny. “I say, where’s Lord Grantham?”

“Probably has Bates trying on a number of outfits eager to impress you with the right one,” Edith said to which everybody laughed.

“But by Jove, isn’t it a glorious day?” Raffles said. “Bunny and I love our London digs but we aren’t used to such land and a fine garden, are we old chap?”

“No. This is very picturesque.”

“I should like to live somewhere one day with fine gardens and nature aplenty. Come on, Bunny, I need a stroll to work up my appetite for tea. Walk with me a moment.”

Bunny rose from his chair at Raffles’ suggestion and linked his arm through his partners, leading him away to explore the exterior of Downton and what it had to offer them. When they’d left, Sybil smiled.

“They’re such close friends, how lovely.”

Thomas arrived at that moment, carrying some cake on a tray which he placed on the table. He observed Raffles and Bunny walking into the distance, laughing at something as they clearly enjoyed one another’s company. He sighed. If only he had that luxury.

…

That evening whilst drinks were enjoyed and Raffles had finished a charming conversation with the other couple dining at Downton— Andrew and Gloria—Carson burst into the room; his face aghast.

“Oh dear, something’s upset Carson,” Mary noted.

“Good god, whatever’s the matter, Carson?” Lord Grantham said.

Carson whispered into his ear and then too, Lord Grantham was red-faced.

“Burgled?!” Lord Grantham exclaimed quite loudly at the top of his voice. 

“What?” Lady Grantham said.

“Downton is never burgled,” the Dowager replied. “Not in all my years.”

“Well evidently things have changed,” Isobel remarked.

“Evidently requires said evidence. I refuse to believe it unless I see for myself.”

Everyone got to their feet, caught in a mood of fear, confusion and even excitement as they followed Carson, the Dowager, and Lord Grantham to where Carson pointed up at one of the windows. As a crowd gathered around on the gravel outside, both upstairs guests and below stairs staff looked in astonishment as a rope dangled from one of the windows.

“Anna noticed the rope when she went to Lady Mary’s room,” Carson said, a horrified expression painted across his face. 

“I must have scared him away,” Anna added.

“He may still be on the grounds, M’Lord,” William said. “I can fetch a torch if you like?”

Lord Grantham waved his hands in the air. “I’ll have no one playing detective or placing themselves in danger seeking the thief out. If we can all calm down at once and head back inside, we’ll leave this to the police.”

“But someone’s been rifling through my things,” Mary said.

“I thought it was exciting the idea of burglars?” said Edith.

“It was when it was other people being robbed. Anna, what did he take?”

“On first inspection, just one thing, M’Lady, your diamond bracelet.”

“How awful,” Lady Grantham said. “Whoever would do such a thing?”

Branson smirked at Sybil. “So, it seems the jewel thief found his way to Yorkshire after all.”

“Enough speculation, come on, all of you, back inside,” Lord Grantham said. “Mrs. Hughes, try to keep talk of this at a minimum downstairs. We shouldn’t want it to be spread around the village.”

“Of course, your Lordship.”

…

Climbing down the steps to the servants’ hall after the eventful evening and a vigorous police search, Raffles could hear the chatter of the workers as the day began to draw to a close. He glanced into the room and saw the maid, Anna, sitting on a rocking chair next to the valet Bates who was watching her most intently. Others were seated at the table and the young footman, William, was gently tapping away at the keys on the piano. Raffles observed how pleasant the atmosphere seemed below stairs.

Suddenly noticing he was there, they all stood to attention.

“Sorry for trespassing,” he said. “I was looking for Daisy.”

They all spun around surprised to see Daisy standing in the entrance holding a tea towel. “Me?”

He smiled and pulled out a small collection of daisies from his pocket. “Some daises for Daisy for doing me a good turn earlier.”

“Oh yes?” Mrs. Hughes said.

“A simple favour,” Raffles replied.

Daisy accepted the flowers. “Oh, I’ve never got any flowers before. I can’t believe it. Thank you so much.”

“Well, don’t be rude, Daisy, off with you and put those in water,” Mrs. Patmore added.

Carson peered at Raffles. “You needn’t get the girl flowers, Mr. Raffles, she’ll only expect more.”

Branson snorted. “And we wouldn’t want a servant expecting more than they deserve!”

“It’s no trouble,” Raffles said. He patted his jacket and pulled out a cigarette. “Would you mind if I smoked outside?”

“Be our guest,” Mrs. Hughes said.

He smiled, waved and then made his way out of the servants’ door to the outside where the sky was now dark. He was startled by the figure of Thomas Barrow looming by the entrance.

“Ah, Barrow, didn’t realise you were here.”

“You’d fit in here well, sir.”

“Join me in a cigarette?” Raffles said, before noticing Thomas was already smoking. “You not with the others?”

“No, they prefer it that way.”

“So you say.”

“So I know.”

Raffles exhaled the smoke slowly and looked at Thomas. “You know other things, don’t you?”

Thomas smirked. “Don’t know what you mean, sir.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Blimey you get to the point. Do you mean your secret number one or two?”

“You know both do you?”

“They both involve you and Mr. Manders. How’d you get away with it?”

“Same way you get away with what you do, Barrow.”

“Fair enough.”

“You have a good eye.”

“Maybe but I also saw the rope in your luggage when you first arrived. Knew you was up to something either way.”

He laughed. “It’s why I didn’t ask for a valet. You’re more observant than Inspector Mackenzie.”

“It’s what comes with always being on the outside, looking in. In my work, I watch your lot have everything and have grand dinners and I can’t join in but I can’t join in down here neither.” He took another puff of his cigarette.

“It’ll work out one day.”

“Will it?”

“You’ll find yourself a Bunny and then all will be right. In the meantime, try and make friends with those around you. Better to have people on your side.”

“Like it’s better for you since you have Bunny?”

“It is. It pains me to see a chap such as yourself unhappy.”

He looked at Thomas, noticing how they shared the same dark hair, the same vivid eyes, the same evening suit. How similar they were but at the same time so different.

“I’m not unhappy, I don’t know what I am.”

“Yes, you do, you’re Thomas Barrow and that’s all you need to know.”

“You think so?”

Raffles nodded. He took Thomas’ hand and shook it. “Good luck, Mr. Barrow.”

“It’s Thomas.”

“Good luck, Thomas.”

“Good luck with your future…endeavours… Mr. Raffles. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“Good chap, as will I.”

…

After a good night’s sleep for an excitable Raffles, and a bad night’s sleep for an anxious Bunny, the two gathered outside Downton the next morning, ready to say goodbye and head to the station.

Bunny shook Lord Grantham’s hand. “Thanks for the wonderful weekend. I’m sorry that the burglary dampened the events.”

“Not your fault, Manders.” 

Bunny glanced at Raffles and then waited for his friend to bid his farewells.

“Thank you, Lord Grantham,” Raffles said. “A pleasant stay. I do hope you apprehend those fiends.”

“I’m afraid they may be back to London by now,” he said. “Lady Mary’s bracelet along with them.”

“How terrible. Well, if you’re ever in London, you must call on us so we can repay the hospitality.” 

“Safe travels.”

And with that, Branson held open the door to the car and they climbed inside. Glancing out of the window, Bunny took one last look at the grandeur of Downton Abbey before turning to Raffles, full of questions that would have to wait for answers.

…

The train journey home was uneventful what with Raffles deciding to sleep most of the way, despite his claims earlier when he suggested one should keep his eyes open to admire the view. Bunny himself was too anxious to sleep, still waiting on the explanation from Raffles about how he managed to steal Lady Mary’s bracelet from right under their noses.

It was when they reached Mount Street that Bunny was eager for an answer and there they stood in the lift, making their ascent up to his rooms.

“Don’t rush me, Bunny. All will be revealed in good time.”

Bunny opened the door with his key and was about to step through the entrance when Raffles stopped him.

“Wait a moment, Bunny, you might’ve stepped on that small parcel there.”

“Wonder what that could be,” Bunny said, scooping it up and waiting for Raffles to enter the flat. 

As soon as they were inside, Bunny opened the parcel, dropped the contents onto his hand and stared in shock at the glistening diamond bracelet that shimmered under electric candlelight. 

“You didn’t?”

“I did.”

“So that’s how you did it.”

“Never had to leave Downton to get the bracelet away.”

“And I suppose you took it with the rouse of the missing hat.”

“I knew Lord Grantham would spend ages dressing for the picnic and slipped into Lady Mary’s room while I had the briefest of chances.”

“Good show, A.J. So, what happened after?”

“Well after a lovely young girl by the name of Daisy dealt with the postage—"

“—an unwitting accomplice!”

“Ah that she was. Well, when that was taken care of, I only had to return quickly before dinner to make it appear as though the said thief broke in during our meal.”

“So, you placed the rope to look like he entered from the ground?”

“Yes, and I’m jolly wondering why you haven’t poured me a scotch yet?”

“Oh, sorry, Raffles, yes, it does deserve a drink and I’m shagged out. Though I might point out that you said you wouldn’t steal from Lord and Lady Grantham, being your hosts.”

“And I was true to my word, Bunny. I stole from Lady Mary who as everyone knows shall not inherit said Abbey or title of such.” He took the diamond bracelet from Bunny and then a couple of pearl earrings from the bottom of the parcel. 

“Where did those come from?!”

“Lady Mary’s jewellery box along with the bracelet.” He placed the bracelet and the earrings together on Bunny’s palm. “I do say…diamonds are a pearl’s best friend.”

…

Back at Downton Abbey days later, Thomas Barrow was reading a letter that arrived in the second post. He sat in the Servants’ Hall, glancing over the paper.

“What’s that?” Gwen asked.

“Never you bloody mind,” he snapped.

“Isn’t he the vision of kindness and chivalry?” Bates said with a smirk at the others.

“Doesn’t matter what you think, Mr. Bates. I know who I am.” Thomas got up from the table, still reading the letter as he passed. Outside in the hall, he mouthed the words written on the note. 

‘Thank you, Barrow, for your assistance. Our secrets are forever shared. Try to find a forever friend as I have. Good luck. If you ever need my help, you can find me at the Albany. Take care. AJR.”


End file.
